


Day 2: Cuddling

by SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME



Series: 31 days of Promptober [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Admissions of Love, Cuddling, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, fall - Freeform, sterek, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME/pseuds/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME
Summary: It had been a great day with the pack but it left Stiles tired. What better way to rest up than cuddling with a sour wolf?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting caught up! Sorry this is short but I'm getting to longer things soon.
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to comment nicely and point out anything, it would be very helpful!

It had been a great day. The weather was perfect and Stiles had spent the day in the preserve with the pack. The temperature and scenery had been too good to pass up, so with plans for an impromptu picnic, they all met up near the refinished Hale house and spent the day eating and laughing. Since that morning, Stiles had woken up with a good feeling that seemed to last him throughout the day. It was unusual, what with every supernatural creature running amok in beacon hills, but nice. He got up smiling and it seemed to rub off on everyone around him, including Derek. Now Stiles and Derek were back at the loft cuddling on the couch in front of the windows, watching the setting sun light up the room and make everything a shade of burnt orange. 

Stiles sighed and leaned into Derek's touch. He was massaging circles into the back of his neck and it felt so amazing.   
"I wish everyday could be like this" Stiles sighed and looked at Derek.The sun was hitting his face just right and Stiles' breath hitched. Derek was so handsome, especially now, with his small smile reserved only for Stiles. His eyes seemed incandescent and every feature on his face looked relaxed, including the caterpillars he call eyebrows. 

He didn't realize realize he was staring until Derek spoke up. "What are you doing?" he said with a fond smile. 

Stiles blushed, "Making sure I remember this moment. Remember you and how handsome you are." He snuggled deeper into Derek's side and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat until he started to doze off. But right before he fell completely unconscious, Derek's heart skipped a beat. His arm tightened around stiles and he smiled. 

"I love you, Sourwolf." he mumbled.   
"I love you too, Stiles."


End file.
